Ahoy My Sweet
by Raachuu
Summary: Mello is a captain of the sea's most dreaded pirate crew, when someone spots a small boy floating on a piece of drift wood in the middle of the sea, he falls for a pretty face. But when the dreaded sea monster takes his return, a wild adventure ensues.MxN
1. Boy Afloat

Boy afloat

"Aye, what is that?" A green eye peered through the decaying telescope, spotting a pure white lad, floating on a piece of drift wood. Pirate Matt plummeted from his lookout perch and swung from the rough textured ropes like an old monkey would dangle from tree to tree. His flouncy feather hat on top of his rust-colored hair bounced and bobbed as he jogged to the Captain's quarters.

"Captain, I have spotted something!"He rapped his knuckles against the splintery wood shaped into a door.

The door swung open on rackety hinges, and the tall blonde man stepped out, hands behind his back in a comfortable, smooth fashion, as if he owned the world. He peered at his favorite crew member. "What have you spotted, Matt?"

"See for yourself, Captain Mello." A long gloved hand extended, and the oxidized telescope was placed in his hands, rich leathered fingers wrapped around the barrel and a piercing blue eye gazed through the small hole.

What those eyes peered upon, was a beautiful boy, delicate white tendrils framed a tender face. This face became something, the Captain wanted. And what the Captain desired, he shall have.

"I see." He muttered, "Bring him in!" He called to the rest of his crew, authority grasping his words, "Make sure he is alive and see to it that he is bathed and well-dressed. Bring him to me when you are finished." With that said, he turned and retreated back into his quarters.

--

Near awoke to stare into weathered faces of sneering men, tan wrinkled skin seem parched, as if only kissed by the sun and never drank water. Missing teeth, lazy eyes, they looked horrid and old. These were the type of men, mother always warned him about, Pirates, sea dogs, rovers, freebooters, thugs. Evil men who killed his father and taken his sister's virtue. Near knew, that he should not be in the company of these foul men.

"Aye, he's awake." One of them rasped, "Go clean him up, and dress him, bring him to the boss when you're done." His breath reeked of stale alcohol and cigars.

Within a matter of minutes, Near was adorning a long white sleeved shirt, lace spilling over the cuffs and tickling his hands, a lace ruff flared against his delicate neck, white baggy pants stuffed inside creamy leather boots that raced up his calf. Never an outfit he would have chosen, Near wanted off this crazy boat, but nevertheless he followed a man whom didn't resemble a pirate in any way.

This man had no callused features of a usual pirate, though he adorned clothes that held pirate fashion. Striped rags clung to his muscular tanned frame, red and black stripes bringing out the dark red hue of his hair, polished boots hit the wooden deck in sharp thuds, leading right to a timbered door.

"The Captain wishes to dine with you, give him your full respect, and…" He stepped closer, green eyes glancing around worriedly, "Don't stare at his scar."

_Just a scar?_ Near thought, _No matter, many people have scars._ But the real thought pulsing through his head, was, '_Just take me home, just take me home.' _And by the looks of where he was, there was plenty of doubt he'd ever have a guarantee to his wish.

* * *

**Please, review, I want at least three reviews before I continue with this story. Motivation? Rant? I don't mind. Anything!**


	2. Alone Or With Me

** Oh fraggle! Four reviews. MESOHAPPY! Gah!!**

**And I shall stroke you all on the head... thank you for reviewing, FluffyDuck-01, EvatriceChan, Inuyasha4eva, and iJinx.**

** ^-^;; **

**Ahemm, on with the story.  
**

* * *

Alone or With Me

But as Near was pushed gently into the room, he immediately wanted out. A round table was placed in the center of the room, delicacies piled high, completely smothered the table. Off to the side, shelves upon shelves supported gold, maps, all sorts of beautiful treasures, if the Captain lived like this, why was a majority of his crew poorly dressed? Aside from the clean-cut man who brought him here.

Near stared in hidden awe at the treasures lining the wall, all sorts lovely jewels everywhere. What he was gazing upon, was an evil beauty. These riches were gained by killing the innocent, and stolen from those who worked hard to obtain them.

"Are you enjoying my collection?" Someone had stepped into the room from a door elsewhere. Gray eyes glanced up to stare blankly at a very handsome man. Golden tresses hung pin straight past a perfect jaw-line, blue glittering diamonds you would dare call eyes stared through the young pale boy. But when you glanced to his left, appearing on your right was ragged scar, melted half of his face, adding danger to his already beautiful appearance. Expensive jewels caught the light in an elegant manner from gloved fingers. Every part of this man adorned something so expensive, so superior, it pained Near to even glance at him.

Growing up as a peasant, the son of a street cleaner, Near never held a first-class object, or even gazed upon one, for that matter. But now, he stared at a man, who was almost a gem himself, what an honor. Right…

"Ah, not much of a talker." The man analyzed, "Sit." He pulled out a cushiony chair, gesturing smoothly with a long hand for the boy to take a seat.

"No thank you." He said quietly, twirling a soft lock of curly white hair around his finger, "I would appreciate it if you took me to Renchcliff."

The blonde man tapped a finger to his lips, "Renchcliff, I haven't been there in a while." His eyes wandered, "They are still such a poor town, I wonder?" He turned to the boy, "Is that why you were discovered in rags?"

Near's eyes narrowed slightly, not pleased of the comparison to his best set of clothes, "I suppose." He blinked once, eyes never faltering.

"Hm." Boots thudded as the man made his way to Near. The small boy only reaching up to his collar bone. "My name is Mello, what's yours?"

"Near." He responded blankly. "Will you return me to Renchcliff."

"No."

Near couldn't help but blink in faint surprise. _You've got to be kidding._ "Why not?" He took a step back, realizing the man was much too close.

"Because you're here, and it's going to stay that way, now, come with me, I'm sure you're verrry hungry." Long leathered fingers wrapped around Near's skinny little arm, leading him to the table, "Eat." He ordered, pushing the smaller into a chair, he began to hand feed the boy, before he had time to protest against his hunger.

A pallid hand reached up to pull the wealthy hand away, "No, I can feed myself."

"So you are hungry, Near?"

Why was this man doing this? "No, I just want to go home."

"Near, you aren't going home, now please, if there is anything _else _I can give you…" His voice trailed off as he watched the boy stare at his food. Blue eyes narrowed, this boy wasn't going to budge, and his patience was wearing thin. "Alright, I'll just take you back to your quarters, and you can think what you would prefer. Bunk with me, or bunk alone."

A long pale finger wrapped around a snowy lock, "I'll remain alone." He said surely.

In a matter of minutes Near was sitting on a hard bench knees pulled to his chest. He was sitting in a cold, dank cell. Near was only here because he preferred to be alone, rather than bunk in with Captain Mello. It was all part of the blonde man's plan. Get the boy uncomfortable in his little cell, until he begs to come into Mello's warm welcome arms, but of course, Near didn't know that.

After and hour or so, boots thudded down the corridor, and gloved, jeweled hands wrapped around the iron bars, blue eyes watched the boy, "Near, you look cold, are you sure you want to be alone still?"

"I'm certain." Gray eyes never wavered once.

_Why won't you give in?_ "Aye…" Mello turned halfway, body facing Near from a vertical angle, "If you change your mind, you are welcome in my quarters."

"No thank you."

Mello turned and stalked angrily back down the hall, and Near was left alone, once more.

He sighed and wished he had his rag dolls to play with, all he could do was just sit around until… until what? The blonde captain already gave his word that Near wouldn't be returned to Renchcliff, but, what was he doing here? Why was he even here? He had a choice of sitting here, for God knows how long, doing absolutely nothing, or spending his time with a beautiful man. _Beautiful but evil…_ Near thought, nevertheless, he came forward, pale fingers wrapping around the cold bars.

"Hello?" He chimed softly, not expecting anyone to even apprehend his call.

No answer. He exhaled slowly, heavily, retreating back to his spot on the bench, but as he placed his hands on the hard seat, he gained a response.

"Yes, Near?"

The boy slowly turned to see the jewel of a man standing before him.

"Why am I here?" Near twirled a finger around a fluffy curl and stared at the man to his front.

"Well, because you'd rather be alone than share my quarters." The blonde cocked his head slightly forward, a smirk scarcely playing along his lips.

"No, why am I here? Why won't you return me to Renchcliff?"

_Because I find you a gorgeous boy and want you to be mine. _But the blonde just shook his head, "Just come with me to my bunk. You don't have to stay here, I can see you're uncomfortable."

A look passed over Near's face, taking him into deep thought, Mello admired the way his adorable features completely smooth over, but his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"I suppose." It was an improvement compared to this horrid cell. "But why did you put me in here?"

Mello ignored the question, and grabbed the boy, dragging him out of the cell, gloved hand sliding down to wrap around the bare one. Near pulled his hand away, but Mello retrieved it before Near had time to place it at his side.

"I don't want you getting lost." He chuckled lightly staring down at the unsure white-clad boy. "I'm glad you chose to be with me."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice." Near snapped, attempting to wrench his hand from Mello's once more. "Please release me."

Mello just chuckled once more and stroked the back of Near's hand with a diamond-clad thumb. "Come, you haven't even had time to eat yet."

Near continued to tug on his hand all the way until he was seated in his chair, "Sto-" A strawberry was pushed into his mouth. Near batted at Mello's hands, seemingly annoyed.

"Just eat, you need to eat."

As if on cue, Near's stomach rumbled and snarled, his hand instinctively clutched his stomach, as if it would cover it up.

"See? I was right." The golden Captain grabbed hold of a slab of steak and began to saw off a piece.

Near stared in awe, _STEAK?!_ One of the most rarest delicacies in his town. For the first time since he was set at this dinner table, he opened his mouth willingly.

A blonde eyebrow was raised, "You like steak?"

"It's a very expensive food." Near stated calmly, "A middle-class friend of ours said that the first time they had steak it was wonder-"

The steak entered his mouth before he could finish and he bit down chewing thoughtfully.

"You like?" Mello smirked, "Here's some mo-"

"Captain?" The red-haired man poked his head in the door, "Are you with your captive?"

_Captive? What? _Near thought angrily, "I'm no-"

"He's not my captive, he's just here because I want him to be here. Besides, he had the choice of being alone, or with me, and he chose me."

"Technically…" Near interjected, "I didn't really have a choice."

Mello smiled down at him, "Whatever."

* * *

**OOokkkaaayy..... So I know Near isn't usually this timid, but it's all part of where he came from.. you know.. peasants. -Rolls eyes like a Princess- Right. Um anyways, I kinda like how this chapter came out, Mello's crazy, _'I'M THE BEST'_ attitude kinda showed through. But I'm going to have to work on Near. Next chapter lots of action.! (No, kissing doesn't come yet) but there might be, if I get reviews asking for some lovin? **

**Anyways, review, because it makes me a very happy Rachael. ^-^;; I don't care if you rant either..  
**


	3. Raid

**Yay! Reviews! Thank you for reviewing everyone. Well... hope you enjoy this chapter. v.v;; It should get good soon. **

* * *

Raid

A white-clad boy sat on a soft bed, intricate designs woven into the comforter. He was plopped here, told to stay, and then left here alone. He fingered the threads on the blanket, twirled his hair, and basically fidgeting with everything within arms distance.

"Isn't he cute, Matt?" Mello sat at the table, staring off into space.

"Aye… I suppose he is quite adorable."

"Yes, I'm just waiting for him to become comfortable with me, I can tell he's not too-"

"Captain!!" A weathered-looking man burst into the room, "Captain!!"

"Shut up." Mello glared at him, then turned back to Matt, "Anywa-"

"Captain, there's a ship coming straight for us. It's far away enough for us to prepare, but close enough that we need to do it quick!"

Mello sighed, "They probably just want to trade, yes, brace ourselves for combat, but don't be the first to fire, we want to see what they want. Besides, no one dare challenge us." Mello knew he held the strongest, toughest, most fierce-some pirate crew in the whole seven seas. They haven't been challenged in years.

"Yes Captain!" The man sprinted out of the room hollering orders.

"Anyways! Oh wait, I should probably go stay with Near until the ship arrives." Mello rose in one smooth motion and left.

Matt just merely shook his head and smiled, he got up and chased after the pirate who came in before, ready to take charge.

"Hey Near." Mello walked in, headed straight for the snowy haired one seated the bed.

"Hello." Near glanced up, staring monotonously at the man.

"You hungry?"

"No." Near immediately answered, this time, he really wasn't hungry.

"Huh." Mello grabbed his arm and accompanied him out the door and into the dining room.

"I'm really NOT hungry Mello!" Near gripped the richer arm and yanked, but Mello held firm. "This is completely unnecessary."

"I don't want you starving. Besides, you can have all the steak you want." As soon as Mello said steak, Near picked up the pace.

"You like steak." Mello accused, smirk sliding along his lips.

"I suppose." Near mumbled as Mello opened the wooden door, leading him straight to the table.

Mello started with a sugar coated strawberry, "Try this."

Mello must have a strawberry favoring… Near opened his mouth, allowing the strawberry inside. When he bit down a bit of juices ran down his chin.

_This is my chance!_ Mello's thoughts surged through his head and he felt his chest swell up with a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he slowly leaned in to clean Near's chinny chin chin off when…

_BOOM!!_

After a loud booming sound erupted throughout the ship, shuddering the whole boat, Mello was immediately out of the door, leaving Near alone in the dining hall, he got up to tail him when the red and black clad man flailed into the room, tackling the boy, proceeding to shove him up under the table.

"Don't move." He snapped.

"What's going on!?" Near asked, trying to clamber out from below the table.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled onto the man's lap, secured tightly.

"It's a raid."

* * *

**Wee! Mello was so close. ^-^;; Sorry for the suspense and I know I promised action... Well, Matt flailed about, right? Action enough for you? But no... I couldn't put the raid in this chapter because I dunn has time. D: So, hoped you like it, and keep the reviews coming.! They make me squeal with happiness and joy!New chapter coming soon. Reviews make it come even sooner. ;] Maybe even today.  
**


	4. Bloody Victorious Kisses

**This was super quick... This is one of the first times I have ever blown through four chapters of a story with no writers block. Jesus.. Must be the fact that I'm lazing around on a boring vacation... Well, thank you for more reviews. MOAR REVIEWS! hee! MY PRECIOUS! .;; **

**Well, enjoy the chapter. You all make me so happy. ^-^;;  
**

* * *

Bloody Victorious Kisses

Mello glared at the upcoming ship, he watched the flag flutter in the breeze, red with blue stripes. Englishmen were coming forth. Dammit! Mello was so close to his five year record of not being attacked. Oh well.

"Wait for it!" He roared, his pirated were lined up, ready to pounce. The other ship pulled up beside his. "NOW!" He boomed.

And then the Englishmen swooped onto the ship, all latched onto ropes, Mello lunged to the side, dodging an enemy as he swung right over his head. With lightning speed Mello whipped his sword out, and as the man made his round back, like a pendulum. He held his sword out, the man crashing right onto it, and killed instantly, blood splattered the Captain's face, staining his golden locks.

With a quick turn and a sharp slice another enemy was down, severed head bouncing past his feet. Mello turned to stare at the man at the wheel of the enemy boat. Their eyes met for a split second before Mello was sprinting down the deck, dodging amongst the battle. He caught the glint of a sword as it ducked toward his face, swooping in a quick turn, evading the blow, and knocked the assailant over the rail and down the freeboard, crashing into the water below. Untangling a rope and glided across the space between the two ships, bloodstained hair whipping his face, salty air swelling into his lungs, he landed gracefully on the other ship, immediately contemplating his next move.

He couldn't help but grin as he inspected the enemy Captain's horrified face, he actually released the wheel and fled for his life. Mello followed in quick pursuit of him, quickly overtaking him, sword slicing through flesh and bone, tearing through tender muscle and out the front. A long low gurgle wafted from the enemy's lips and he sunk to his knees, blood flowed from his lips freely and he dropped dead, head clunking on the solid deck.

Mello dashed down the stairs scanning for the rival Captain's quarters, upon opening a rich, redwood door he peered inside a large room filled with maps.

"Jackpot." He entered the room and gathered up all the pearls and gold he could find on the shelves, nothing really special there. He wandered over to the Captain's desk and stared at the first map.

"A treasure map I wonder?" Scooping up the map, he rolled it up and shoved it inside his shirt pocket, and high-tailed out of there.

Mello moved quickly, a barracuda swimming swiftly, he grabbed barrelfuls of gunpowder and piled them up high together, grabbing two flint rocks deep within his pocket, sparked a flame, and quick as a flash, he was off the foe's ship and safely onto his own. He drank in the delicious shell-shocked faces of his enemies, as they watched their ships engulf in bright orange flames.

"Take the new prisoners to their cells!" Mello howled, "Another victory!" He cried, throwing his bloody sword up in the air.

Hoots and hollers could be heard round, as the terrified Englishmen were taken deep into their new cells.

Mello, seemingly forgetting his blood-stained exterior barged into his room, a victorious strut carried him right up to a bewildered Near, grabbing the boy's clean head, gore painting the white face, hungry tainted lips crashed onto the others, sealing the boy's lips in a bloody victorious kiss.

* * *

**Ho ho ho!! Mello's got a map... (Hint hint) I don't think the fight was too graphic.. things might get worse... plus Mello's getting a bit friskyfull. So I might change the rating. But I'm going to try and draw it out as long as I can.. pEASE Review only takes just a measly little second. Even if it's just a little "I like it." Or a nice long rant. I don't mind! -Review whore-**


	5. Shocking

**Thank you all soo sosososoosooo much for your reviews! Near reviewers! Yay! And Welcome! ^-^;;**

**Well here's the latest chapter! Enjoy itt. !  
**

* * *

Shocking

Near just sat there, eyes wide and wild, mind coming to a dead end. Mello's lips moved roughly probing at the younger boy's mouth with an eager tenderness. A clang hit the floor as Mello dropped his sword and Near's mind began churning once more, and he slammed his hands at Mello's chest, in pitiful hopes of shoving him away.

"_Mmff! Mff!!_" He latched onto Mello's golden tresses and began to pull with all his strength, eventually freeing his face, gasping for clean air, his mouth tasted metallic, he was petrified.

"Near."Bloody lips pulled apart in a smile. It was a horrendous sight. Mello leaned slowly forward to give another kiss, apparently unaware of Near's protests.

Near pulled away and skittered across the room, huddling in a corner.

Mello's mind finally registered what just took place, "Shit…" He grumbled, "Near, I-" He stepped forward, a leather-clad arm reaching for the boy, he looked so apologetic.

Near lolled his head to the side staring away, clearly upset. His face smoothed over and he just stared at the ground, as if nothing in the world was wrong. As if Mello wasn't even in the room, as if the taste of blood wasn't smothering his mouth.

"Damnit." Mello spun around, grabbed his sword and stalked out of the room in fury.

Mello went straight to his bunking quarters and plopped on his bed, placing his head in his hands, bloody-tipped locks falling over his face, in a veil of shame and embarrassment. "Why did I do that?" He moaned angrily. _Now he's even MORE uncomfortable with me. _"Ugh…"

Mello took a clean cloth from his leathered pocket and began to clean all gore off his sword. When he finished he let himself fall backwards onto the soft cloud of a bed.

A rapid knock pounded feverishly on his timbered door, "Aye! Captain! One of the prisoners is a woman."

Mello sat up straight, "A woman?"

The man burst in, "Aye, an Englishwoman, she blended in amongst the men, dressed in male fashion." He scratched his frizzled beard, "She kept pleading if we have a boy named Near."

"What?!" Mello shoved past his crew member and ran into the prisoners quarters, the man in pursuit behind him.

"She's in the third cell." A gritty dirt-encrusted finger pointed to the cell.

Mello was there in an instant, holding onto the bars and glowering at the woman who was frantically pacing about the small space. "You're looking for a boy named Near?"

"Near! My son!" She cried and stopped pacing, staring at the Pirate Captain before her.

"White blonde hair?" Mello cocked his head, he mumbled a silent payer in his head in hopes that she wasn't looking for the same Near he was thinking of.

"Yes! Baggy white clothing?" She clung to the bars now, gray eyes wild as if she were a rabid squirrel.

Mello turned, and without even thinking he began walking up the stairs, slowly, in a smooth glide, not a care in the world. And he then barked one simple spine chilling order, "Kill her."

Without hesitating the pirate whipped out his gun and put a bullet right in the woman's head, Mello didn't waver once as the shot ran out, and the sound dull thud of a body collapsing. The blonde Captain continued up the stairs making his way to his treasure room, devising his latest plot.

Pulling out the stolen Englishman's map he smoothed the paper on his makeshift desk, made out of a flat treasure chest, his fingers slid along the intricate lines, searching for the perfect routes to his newest treasure hunt.

Near heard the shot reverberate through his ears, he cuddled his knees close to his chest and pulled at his curly tendrils. He started to think how he even got here…

_"Near!" His mother chirped happily from somewhere in the barn, "Time to wake up! You have to go down to the docks and bring your Uncle his lunch!" _

_ Slowly slipping down from the hay bale he trudged to where his mother's voice was coming from. The woman was standing outside sweeping the ground vigorously, as if sweeping dirt would make the world a better place. _

_ "Yes mother." He murmured, voice thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes._

_ "Ah good, you're awake! Now," She held out a small loaf of hard wheat bread, "Don't eat it, I'll have something for you when you get back. She smiled happily, brushing her long white hair out of her face. "Run along now." _

_ Near slowly began walking down the docks, seagulls swooping low over his head, attempting to kidnap his bread, he ducked and started sprinting, he could see his Uncle standing next to a small wooden canoe. Within a few minutes he was at his Uncle's side, bearing the bread. _

_ "Thank you, Near." His Uncle ruffled his unruly white locks, "Would you please deliver this message to that lovely young woman at the barber shop?" _

_ Near sighed, gray eyes glancing up at the gray sky, "I suppose, Uncle, is it going to storm tonight?" _

_ The man stared upwards, eyes to the heavens, "I believe so, Near. Hurry up and take the message and take refuge inside the barn." The middle-aged man gestured towards the barber shop._

_ Near took off, socked feet silently hitting the cobblestone road. _

_ After delivering the message, instead of going straight to the barn as told, he decided to go to his secret clubhouse. It perched on the cliff, and it held a beautiful sight, right below was the gray ocean. _

_ He huddled in the small handmade shelter. His father had crafted it just for him and his sister, but his sister was gone, as well as his father, so it was just his. _

_ Near scooped up his little handcrafted dollies and began to play with them. Getting lost within time. _

_Thunder crackled from nearby and the white-clad boy knew he had to go home, he peered outside the small window that viewed over the ocean. It was getting really late, dusk was upon him. He rose silently and began to push open the door when… _

_C__**RACK!**__ He turned to stare in shock as fire began to build slowly at the corner of his fort, he began to push against the door wildly but another lightning bolt shocked the shed once more, and he felt himself falling. _

_Everything went black…_

_And when color returned to the white-clad boy, he was staring in the face of pirates. Then he was taken under the wing of a beautiful golden man. A beautiful man who allegedly assumed he could run around and kiss people while covered in blood without their permission. _

Near stared straight ahead, twirling his hair continuously and just sighed, oh how he wished he could just be with his mother again. No matter how much steak he got to eat.

* * *

**Well, there was your flashback for how Near got HYAH. Well, it kinda sucked.. But that's why he's here. I hoped you liked this chapter, it wasn't too great. Yes.. Mello is a heartless Pirate King who enjoys killing mommies. And Near is a squishy little boy... Well, I'm sure you all are annoying with me begging for reviews.. but.. ^-^;; Hehe, -looks shy- Review.**


	6. Smelling Mutiny

**Sorry for the slower update, I'm off of my vacation and back in school. v.v;; Well, I'm beginning to think a crap load of my stories are bullshit... I cannot organize to save my life.. That is what lacks in my writing skills. **

**Anyways, I can't really go back and fix anything... so I'll just try to maintain order as I continue. Well, here's the next chappie, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Smelling Mutiny

Mello hadn't visited since the little fiasco happened, he kept himself busy, and out of the way of Near as he worked hard, navigating to the treasure cove that the map directed to. Mello never did anything BUT study the map. He had become so engrossed in the treasure, it was almost disgusting. He had instructed Matt to keep Near company, and that's just what he was doing.

"Okay, so, you want me to play dolls with you? Dolls that you made out of… pillows?" The red-head cocked his cranium, peering curiously at the small white-clad boy as he held onto a large pillow.

"Yes." Near shoved another pillow at Matt, "Here"

"Uh…" Matt mumbled as he received the pillow, "This is weird."

"I know, Pillow-Dolls are what I used to play with, until the horses arrived and I was able to make hair, plus little coin pouches stuffed with pebbles becomes a head."

"I'm sure Mello has some dolls around here." Matt stood up, "He kinda enjoys watching little girls cry…" He peered inside a small box, "Ah, here we are." He pulled out a beautiful porcelain doll.

"A glass doll?" Near's eyes grew wide, his little white fingers stretched out eagerly.

Matt chuckled and handed it to him, he watched in silent awe as the boy cradled the dolly to his chest, rocking it soothingly. _If Mello could see this…_

"Never played with a glass doll?" He plopped down next to Near, his own porcelain doll in hand.

"No." Near murmured, he kissed the doll on her little sandy brown curls. "She's so beautiful. How I wish I could have had a wife."

That stopped Matt cold, "W-What?"

Near turned his head, realizing that was a mistake already said. "Well, any man's dream, to have a wife." _Well, that's only half truth. _

Matt let out a long breath in a low, disappointed whistle, he turned his head, "Well." He muttered.

"What is it?" Near questioned, leaning over to get a glimpse of the red-head.

"Nothing." Matt snapped, "You know, Mello enjoys your company."

_Oh why did he have to bring that up?_ "I don't like pirates." Near grumbled.

"Oh REALLY NOW?!" Matt barked, "Is that all? If Mello wasn't a pirate would you…?"

Near backtracked those words, since when had him liking a guy had to do with anything? "I told you, I am only into females."

"What, are you afraid of experimenting??" Matt pivoted his head, he looked like one of those dogs that just stared at you with a goofy dumbfound expression whenever you shrieked at them to go away.

"I'd like nothing more than to end this discussion immediately." Near cradled the doll against his chest, twirling his fingers in her hair.

"What?! You gonna make love to that fucking doll because she's so hot?" Pulling out his gun, he aimed and fired right at her head, taking off a chunk of her face with a satisfying clang.

Near threw the doll down and crawled under the bed, he was small enough to fit, and Matt was too large to get under.

"Hey! Get out here! You Mello-Heartbreaker." A long black and red sleeved arm shot below the bed feeling around for the boy.

Near curled up, shaking fiercely and fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of a horror.

~_Flowers blooming beyond his sight range, green luscious grass tickled his bare feet, sunshine glittered down happily, and he snuggled into the warm arms of Captain Mello. The tall blonde man brushed his lips along Near's cheek, "Near, you're so beautiful." _

_ And just as he spoke those words, Near's mother appeared, "Near! Darling?" She stood across the field big gray eyes searching for her long lost child, "My son! Where are you?"_

_ Near's head snapped up, "Mother!" He cried arm reaching for his mommy. Longing for her safe, soft embrace._

_ She turned slowly, and began sprinting fast, and the closer she got, the faster her clothes morphed into that of a man's clothes, she donned a rich blue sailor's coat and boots, "My son! Oh my Love!" _

_ As she knelt next to her baby attempting to take him out of Mello's arms, Mello glowered at her, and Near watched in slow horror as Mello pulled his gun from inside his coat pocket, and put a bullet into her head. Eyes rolling into the back of her skull, she then collapsed dead. _

_ "You killed her." Near whispered._

_ "You broke my heart, Near." Mello murmured quietly. _

"_You killed her." ~_

"You killed her."

"Wah?" Matt's face came into view, Near was still under the bed, gray eyes wide.

Near blinked at Matt, the red-head was attempting to wedge his muscular body under the bed frame.

"Near, dammit, emerge! You're speaking strange nonsense." Then Matt stopped, no, what Near cried out, was not all sheer absurdity.

"Your mother." He whispered, "Near, I apologize, Mello was so angry, and he just-"

Tear pricked hotly at Near's eyes, "She is alive, it was merely a dream."

"Aye. It was merely a dream." Matt agreed.

_He's lying._

"Come hither." Matt cooed, dirt encrusted fingers stretching and pulling, as if groping something so imaginary, it looked obscene, but that's a pirate for you.

"My mommy." Near murmured.

"Ugh!" Matt got up and stomped out of the room, leaving Near alone to think in peace.

_I have been on the ship for what, three days now? And already it's been raided, my mother has been killed, and a pirate has supposedly fallen in love with me. Simply splendid. _

Matt was pissed, seething with anger he stalked about the ship, heading straight for his lookout perch, fingers gripped the rope and began the climb upwards. Once he reached his destination he saw that someone else was peering through his telescope, with one quick slice of his hand, his fellow pirate dropped dead.

When a pirate fears, he uses anger to blanket it, and he couldn't help but fear over the obsession Mello had developed over this map and Near. He became fixated on affirming Near that he was good, while at the same time, becoming greedy with the pirate's need for treasure. It was normal for him to preoccupy himself with treasure, but never once had he wished to prove himself worthy of anyone. The other crew members were beginning to regard this fact as well. Matt could almost smell the mutiny.

He would watch the way the other men eyed their beloved captain with worried gazes. Hear the troubled whispers of doubt. Feel their worry. As second in command, they bade him with the same behavior.

He glared through his telescope, gritting his teeth, hoping that this obsession of Mello's would pass, hoping for him to just drop Near, and kill him already.

* * *

**If your confused as to what's happening... I'm sorry, I really do suck at organization. Anyways, what just happened was, Near found out his mommy is killed, he is what he would call 'straight and a half', and Matt thinks the crew will go into mutiny. Plus Mello is obsessed with Near and his new map... Well, hoped you liked it... =/**


	7. Intimidations

**Soo sorry for the slow update... =// I kinda got writers block on this one. Well, enjoy reading. **

**Oh and if there's ANYTHING that can be fixed. Don't hesitate to let me know. I've been dying for some sort of **

**critique.... Reallyy... **

**Enjoy the chapter:**

* * *

Mello perched at his makeshift desk, staring down at the map, flicking his compass absent mindedly, when a gentle tap was heard at the door, "Come in." He called, eyes roaming towards the incoming pirate.

"Captain." The man said softly, he wrung his filthy hat over and over again in his thick hands, "I-"

"Head for land." Mello's voice was harsh and autocratic. He glanced down at his map of the lands, and pointed towards the nearest town. "That way, to Fartherstone."

"Captain, we're worried." The man reasoned.

"Mate! That is an order." Mello rose menacingly, blue diamond eyes blazing with gut-wrenching fury.

"Aye Captain." He man bowed his head slightly and raced out of the room.

"Idiot." Mello muttered, he turned and headed to the window, staring out at the gray waters splashing before him. The gentle gray oddly reminded him of Near. His eyes slowly closed and he took a deep breath, thinking about the small boy.

"Mello!" Matt burst into the room, "Why are we going to shore?"

_And why is almost everything interrupted?_ "Because I said so." He barked venomously.

"B-But, Near knows you killed his mother!" Matt cried his voice was strained, uneasy.

"…" Mello stared outside, thinking of a sensible response, did he care? Yes of course he did. Did he want anyone to discover that he cared? Hell no. "So?" He asked, cocking his head.

"So?! He's terribly upset!" The saddening image of Near curled underneath the bed crawled into his head, and he shook it off sharply.

"Of course he's upset. He'll get over it, my mom was killed off by pirates too, and so was my dad, why should he be any different from me?" Mello rolled his eyes, the thoughts of his mother and father dead just ran off him like water on a duck's back, like he cared about those damned parents of his.

"But Melo you love him." Matt's voice was soft, and quiet, pulsing with sadness.

Mello's head whipped around so fast and hard, Matt's neck throbbed just watching the action, "I don't love anyone. Get out."

"Mello! You know you love him! I can see it in your eyes, he's all you ever wanted. You can't deny your feelings!"

Mello grit his teeth angrily, seizing his sharp dagger and heaving it towards his friend, it hit directly beside his right ear, slamming itself into the wood beside his head. "It's _Captain_ Mello to you, now get out." He hissed through his teeth, like a cobra warning it's enemy not to get any closer.

"Ugh! Captain, I don't know if you can see it or not, but the crew has been planning mutiny!" Matt turned slightly, ready to leave the room in a flash if Mello got too pissed, but changed his mind by twisting back, standing his ground.

"I know!" He roared, "I'm not an idiot, you fool! They'll realize mutiny isn't such a grand thing when I get a nice big chest of loot, and they get absolutely nothing!"

Matt blinked at his best mate, or now, his cruel Captain, harsh, demanding, uncaring. "Mello, what's eating at you?" Eyebrows raised, a concerned look swimming over his face.

"Nothing!" Mello barked, "Now get the fuck out." His voice slipped slightly, wavering to distressed crack. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "You have…" He stepped forward menacingly, "five measly little seconds to get out, before I slit your throat."

Matt should have turned and walked out that instant, but something courageous took over his entire body and he pulled his sword out, the usual intimidating '_shclinng'_ resounding throughout the room.

"I never thought you would be so foolish." Mello muttered, blue eyes carefully appraising the silvered blade. Taking out his weapon briskly, he held a sharper edged sword, knowing Matt didn't stand a chance.

"Don't threaten me Mello." Matt hissed, placing his feet in a fighting stance, cracking his neck, a dangerous aura tide rolling off his body.

"Or what?" Mello lifted his chin, head held mad high, he wasn't going to back down, and from the looks of it, neither was Matt.

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible suspense... Um... review? But hopefully, with a critique? I dunno.. I've been dying for a critique.. If not a critique, something that I do, that you really like maybe? Well, the next chapter will be coming shortly. I've got a LOT in mind for the next chap. **


	8. Shattered Hopes

**Okai, so new chapter up. Don't hate me. v.v;**

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you Mello." Matt growled through gritted teeth, it was sincerely the truth, but he knew he might have to.

The blonde stepped forward, broad shoulders back in a defensive stance, "I doubt it." And he lunged at the red-head, swords crashing together, clanging in deafening clinks. They were toe to toe, Mello backing Matt up, and soon they found themselves outside, continuing their battle.

The men fled from the fire, staying out of harm's way, eyes wide, who knew Captain Mello would be up against his best mate? It didn't seem even real. Some men even rubbed their eyes incredulously. It was truly a sight to behold, flashes of gold and red flew across the deck, the angry glint of swords, emitting a dangerous, deafening noise.

Matt spun around taking hold of a rope and using it to swing himself around, dodging a hard blow from Mello, but the blonde man chopped the rough textured thread, sending the red-head spiraling upwards, feet kicking the air, trying to gain a footing of some sort, finding a spot on the gaff, using his balance he ran along the beam and used the main sail as a makeshift slide, landing safely on the quarter deck. Mello sprinted up the steps slicing wildly yet skillfully at the man, cutting through the air as if it were a soft slab of butter.

--

Near lay under the bed, his safe haven, listening to the raucous thumping coming from the roof. What in the Lord's name was taking place up there? Reluctantly he crawled out of the bed, standing up and brushing himself off. Gray eyes glanced around the room, and he slowly wandered over to the door, hand clung the knob tightly. He blinked at the golden handle, contemplating his next move, should he open the door? Or go back and take refuge underneath the safe bed? He turned the knob, well, no use turning back now.

He pushed the door open and stepped out into the blinding sunlight, he stared around, glancing around for the nuisance, when all of a sudden, _Thud!_ He discovered the bother as it landed in front of him from out of no where, the clanging of swords severing his ear drums, he stared with wide gray eyes as the golden man whipped his sword upward, and watched the rusted-haired man fall back, rolling on his back and sprang up. He stumbled backwards right into a pile of rope, tripping over the tangled mess and falling to the ground.

The pointed tip of Mello's silvered sword lifted up his chin, green eyes glaring into blue.

"Matt, this is over, go back to your quarters, and you will not come out until we leave the land. Have I made myself clear?"

The man propped up on his elbows, lifting his chin so as not to have his head severed off, "Crystal." He growled.

"Get up, slowly." The Captain barked, sluggishly drawing his sword back as Matt climbed to his feet.

"Now, get out of here, and don't let me see me see your sorry ass in my way until our little land trip is over. Got it?" He watched as his mate angrily nodded his head, grumbling a suitable response and stomping to his shared quarters.

Mello turned to his crew, "How far are we from land?" He shouted up to the man in Matt's usual spot in the Crow's nest.

"I can glimpse a spit of land, we should be there within a few hours Cap'n." The man called down.

"Very well. Alright men, let's get there before nightfall!" Mello yelled and turned back to head in his Captain's Quarters, when he spotted Near, standing by the railing, watching him with wide, horrified eyes. A golden eyebrow was raised, he wanted to hold the boy, comfort him and tell him everything was alright. But… "You too you little brat, get to work. Get a mop and swab the deck! Someone find this kid a mop." He roared, sweeping a hand in the boy's direction.

Near walked off towards a sneering pirate waving a mop over his head, but Mello seized his arm, "Come 'ere." Catching pale lips in a crude, disrespectful kiss, then releasing the boy and shoving him away. "Get to work."

Near rubbed his lacy white sleeve against his lips, the harsh fabric wiping all traces of the kiss, and shuffling over to the man with the mop. Plucking it out of rough hands and dipped it in the bucket set up for him, getting to work.

--

Matt lay in his hammock staring at the cracked wooden ceiling, wishing he would be able to set foot on land. But Mello's orders…

"I don't care." Matt grumbled to himself, "I'm going on land, I haven't set foot on land in months." He missed the soft sand sifting through his toes, the lovely lasses with their bobbing bosoms as they ran for their lives, lifting their skirts up so high, exposing more than just ankles.

"Mm." He sighed, thinking about women. He once attempted to bring a hostage woman on board, but the Captain threw her overboard, feeding her to the fishes. He grinned, remembering watching her drown, naked. That was always fun.

The red-head allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts of land, letting the time fly by.

--

Near was not-so-gently shoved aside as men rushed by him, hollering. "Land ahead! Be prepared!"

The thought suddenly occurred to Near, as they neared the land, closer and closer, once they hit the beach, and all the men departed the vessel, he could escape. Go hide somewhere within the buildings, he grew excited, and began running along the men, gathering things, and preparing for land. He dashed to three men tugging on a rope and tugged eagerly along with them, fully unaware of Mello's eyes upon him.

--

_He's going to attempt escaping. _Mello realized, his heart throbbed painfully, and he clutched his chest quietly, staring at the silver-haired boy earnestly contributing to the preparation for land. _He's going to leave me._ He swallowed a sob in his throat and stalked onto the deck, barking orders, whilst making his way to the hard-working boy.

--

Near thought excitedly of being safely on land, away from evil pirate's clutches. He could sing a song, dance a jig, and possibly even fly. He felt already as if he were soaring through the air with the seagulls, wind searing through his ears, but was suddenly shot down when a familiar hand took his, and a soft voice broke through the rushing wind. "Come Near." It cooed, tugging harder when Near pulled against the grip.

"No." Near muttered, jerking on his arm.

"I don't want you escaping." The golden man murmured.

All hopes shattered, into a gazillion pieces, Near felt like he was swallowing glass, his plan had been sought through.

* * *

** Okay, so aww, Near won't escape. Or will he?? =-= Hehe well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I read over it around three times, then had my friend (who hates Death Note) read it for me. Well, leave me some pretty little reviews and the next chapter should be up shortly. **


	9. Glorious Escape

**And hyah, is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't have any plans to escape, Mello." The silver-haired boy assured strongly as the Captain dragged him along the crowded deck and into his quiet quarters.

"Well, no, not anymore, Near." Magnificent blue orbs rolled in their sockets, clearly annoyed, and pushed the boy onto the soft bed. "Let's see…" He grumbled to himself pulling open all sorts of drawers, eyes searching for something. "Where are they-? Ah, here they are." Rusted handcuffs dangled from his hands as he suspended his newfound prize in the air.

"I don't like those." Near said, scrambling backwards on the bed as Mello stalked towards him.

"I don't care. Hands." He ordered, but when Near hid his hands, he grabbed two pale arms and cuffed two wrists above a silvered head on the bedpost. "Now, I'll be back." He wiggled his fingers in a sweet wave.

With that, he turned and thudded out, leaving an irritated boy locked to his bed frame.

Near glowered at the door, huffing out an angry sigh that pushed his bangs away from his eyes, silently wondering how long he was going to be here.

Mello smiled as he stared at the upcoming land, he needed a quite few things before they could even find this special treasure. He was ready for some action as well.

Then he remembered Matt, Matt loved to visit land, even though he was a sea dog at heart.

Why wouldn't he let Matt go on land this time? His best friend. They usually had so much fun together. What happened? _Well, for one thing, Matt is acting like a no good rotten pirate again… _Mello thought bitterly.

He slowly felt himself recalling how they ended up as pirates in the first place………

~_Matt and Mello made one amazing team, anyone who stood in their path was shot down. No one dared go up against the dangerous duo. Back to back they'd be against the world, and together they brought up the Sea's toughest pirate crew, going against all odds. _

_They grew up together, on a small farm, never near the sea, but when their fathers would travel to town, they'd hide underneath the old raggedy carriage, emitting boyish giggles whenever they went over a rough bump. When their fathers reached the city, they'd take off, racing each other, neck in neck until they reached the shore, the boys would then discard their scuffed shoes and splash in the water, darting between wooden canoes, sometimes stealing one for themselves and paddling with their hands happily. They would steal splintery timbered swords and play pirates all day long until dark pressed upon them heavily and they ran around crying until a friendly sailor would take them home. Angrily pounding on their parent's old shacks proceeding to yell,_

"_You left your devious little brats in town, again, you foolish dumbass hicks!" The nice man would then take his leave muttering incoherent swears as he stomped off. _

_Mello's mother would rush to him cradling him and cooing scolds in soft murmurs, whilst Matt's mother would seize his arm and drag him away with a tissue to her face, Oh why was her son such a mischievous little lad?! _

_Then one day on their usual trip to the city, pirates struck, young Mello and Matt were filled with such sheer awe, they didn't even notice their own parents being struck down by the filthy men. They didn't even register what was happening to their hometown. They didn't see the bright flames and calloused hate-filled faces illuminated by the orange glow; they saw heroes, men who lived for the open salty sea. Blue waters beneath their ship, all happy as a drunken fat king, these men were rich with happiness._

"_Matt! Let's join them!" Young eight-year-old Mello cried, taking his friend's arm and dragging him to the spooky old ship with torn blackened sails. _

"_Okay!" The red-head exclaimed excitedly, always prepared to follow the blonde's instructions. The two clambered onto the ship and ran about excitedly, picking up actual swords, swinging the silvered cutlasses at each other. _

"_Yarrg!" Matt cried, as Mello pushed him down, aiming the sword at him, panting heavily. _

"_Gotcha!" Mello cried, blue eyes lighting up with a smile, laughing happily. _

"_And I, got you, you little scalawags." A weathered hand grabbed a handful of red-hair and lifted up the boy, dangling in the air. _

_A hand reached for Mello, when the boy spun around and growled, "Keep your hands off me." A threatening aura rolling off his small form, making for one pissed little boy. _

"_I like this one." The man boomed, throwing his head back and guffawed loudly, "He's got a lot of spunk. We'll take them with us. Throw them in the cell." _

"_We want to be pirates." Mello spun quickly out of a hand as it took hold of him, "Teach us your ways." _

"_Hah! Aye, is this lad serious?" A man with a black patch over his eye rasped, his teeth were gritty with dark tar and he held a mop in one hand, eyeing the boy._

"_I'm serious. Teach us." His boyish voice was pensive, no joking matter, at all. _

_And they taught them. Taught them how to fight, schooled them in the ways of the pirate, stealing, hard labor, and never to trust anyone. It came a time, when the latter was of great use to them, when the Captain became old and forgetful, mean and confused, Mello killed him when no one else had the guts to do so. Thus, Mello became the Captain of the sea's roughest, toughest, the most relentless pirate crew to ever sail the seas. And he was a good Captain at that. The words, Captain Mello went together perfectly, and the Captain's hat perched on his golden locks, fitting his head so sincerely. A dangerous image was thanks to the new large scar…~_

Mello abstractedly touched his blemish, his disfiguration, brought out of his thoughts by the sound of screams from ashore, "PIRATES! Pirates are coming!" A woman shrieked, high pitched, a loud horrified wail.

The man beside him chuckled, it reminded him of how he and Matt would stand, side by side and laugh in the face of danger. He turned to the man, almost about to give the roughed pirate a manly pat on the back when the old dog jumped right off the edge of the ship, landing in the clear water, swimming with large arms towards shore, other's in pursuit of him. Mello rolled his eyes, but smiled proudly at his eager crew and barked at a man who was about to dive.

"Get the life boat ready, Bo, you'll be taking me to shore." He curled his fingers at the man, gesturing for him to come.

"Yes Cap'n." Bo nodded and he began unfastening the thick rope that held the small wooden life boat, letting it drop into the water.

Mello propelled over the edge and into the boat below smoothly, his mate behind him, but jostling the life boat, teetering dangerously as it threatened to tip over. "Row." Mello ordered, and stared at the shore.

The man didn't speak, but a single nod was given and they were speeding for land.

Near heard the door creak open, Mello was back so soon? But when he looked, he saw it was the red-head, Matt, whom was supposed to be in his quarters 'thinking about what he's done.'

"You wanna come with me to shore, Near?" He asked, walking over and leaned over the bed, fiddling with the cuffs with a lock pick.

"Yes. Thank you, this is a great help." Near felt his hands being freed and rubbed his wrists.

"You're going to escape." It wasn't a question.

"No." The boy disagreed lightly, "I'll follow you." Yeah… right. As soon as he reached the shore, he was bolting.

"Nah, I'll help you." The red-head smiled warmly, "You don't need to stay here."

"Is that so?" Near raised an eyebrow, looking at the man wearily, _is he bluffing?_ The thought surged through his brain, but…

"Yes, I actually feel sorry for you. Mello's been an ass and doesn't deserve you." Matt jerked his head towards the exit, "Come on, we need to hurry."

"Are you going to leave him too?" Big gray eyes searched the pondering face.

"Aye… never. Once you get caught up in Mello, best friend, pirate, or lover, you can't really get rid of him."He smiled, "Besides, he's still my friend, angry at my ass or not."

They dashed out to the deck, staring at the empty lifeboat on shore, Mello was already rampaging throughout the town, if they can reach the shore, and run along the edge without being noticed in all the chaos, Near would be free.

"Can you swim, lad?" Matt turned, watching as the boy nodded eagerly, and sprinted across the deck, flinging himself over the edge, and falling into the depths of the water, clothes and all.

Near felt himself flying, arms spread wide, as if he could actually soar, his plan was being put into action, he was flying! He pulled himself into a thin dart, aiming himself straight into the sea. As soon as the boy collided with the water, he felt himself being freed, Near bobbed along the surface, paddling actively.

Matt peered over the hull, "Damn, that kid wants out." He chuckled, and vaulted over the edge, down the freeboard, and swimming after the boy.

Once they reached the shore, Near staggered slightly, gray eyes wide, silvered hair, slick with water glittering like a beautiful diamond in the sun. Matt reached him, red-hair darkened by the weight of the salty sea, droplets dripped off the tips of his hair and rolled down his face, he licked his lips, tasting the ocean.

Near's eyes scanned the anarchic village, searching for a hiding spot. He turned to see his fellow escaper grabbing hold of a screaming wench and practically molested her. "You go lad, I'll stay here and enjoy the company of this lovely woman."

Near nodded and ran off into the crowd, darting quickly amongst all the commotion. He caught sight of a giant haystack off to the side untouched by the crazed mob. He pounced it, burying deep inside the prickly mess, he closed his eyes and said silent prayers in hopes that no one would discover him.

* * *

**Okay... so Nia DID escape.... . Sorry, I don't know how long I can keep this up. =/ I know I promised a sea monster..... but I don't know anymore... So clickie the little review button and tell me what you like? And why you hate me? Yay! I already have plans for a new chapter. I think this story is almost oveer. =] **


	10. Despair and Triumph

**Well... nothing much to say... here's the next chapter. ^-^ Enjoy... **

* * *

Mello crashed through the wealthiest looking house in this insignificant little town, striking down a fleeing butler with a graceful swoop of his arm. He glanced around the hectic home, sprinting into another room, which so happened to be a grand office. He tore down maps after maps, and even thieved a few neat little trinkets for himself.

He bolted out of the room and outside into the crisp night air, mixed with the sweet yet bitter scent of sweat, the sea, and delicious smoke. The blonde inhaled deeply, this is what he lived for.

It had eventually grown caliginous, a beautiful after-attack darkness, and Mello had everything he possibly needed. Newer revised maps of the sea, a great golden compass embedded with shining diamonds, delicious food, first-class rum and wine, even a cute little outfit for his Near, he lugged his stuff happily over his shoulder in a large brown potato sack, through the dying wails and the fire he skipped along the cobblestone road, happy as a drunken pirate. Okay, so yeah, he was a little drunk. But just a little! The blonde pirate hummed a melodious tune as he plopped down inside the life boat, gesturing for Bo to come row him away.

"Do you have everything you need Cap'n?" The man yelled over the sounds of the slowly decreasing screams of all the men, women, and children in pain, as he climbed into the life boat, more and more people were dying, soon everything would be a nice quiet, peaceful silence.

"Yes! Look at this cute little getup for my pet." The blonde smirked warmly, holding up a woman's leather corset.

The old man smiled at his Captain, "I'm proud to see you eventually found someone worthy of your love." They were rowing in the blackened ocean now, nearing the large vessel.

"Yeah!" Mello grinned, taking a deep swig from his rum bottle, "I love that boy- _Hic-_soo much. He's like a cute white-haired boy that's tied to my bed. _Hic_! Oh right, he is tied to my bed! Hurry on, you Dog! I want to see my little pet! _Hic, hick!" _He popped the cork back in the rum bottle and stuffed it inside his sack.

They had made it back to the ship, three men aiding their Captain aboard, "Thank you men." Mello grinned wickedly, "Another town has been graced upon by our beauty!" He tore off his hat and bowed lowly to his crew, "Now, head north, soon, we will have plenty of treasure to go round!" With that, he stalked off to his quarters, corset and sack in hand.

"Oh Near!" He laughed as he kicked open the door, "How's my-" He dropped the corset, and everything else he had, then bolted out of the door, screaming, "Where is he?!" The blonde shrieked slamming himself against the edge of his ship, peering into the black abyss.

Mello searched in every room imaginable, he looked up and down, all around, even climbed up to the Crow's Nest, searching wildly, he gazed out at the fiery village from his perch at the very top, pondering over the thought if Near had escaped by swimming the short distance to land. But how could he have gotten out?

"_Go to land! Go back!!" _He called down to his men, voice a high shrill wail, scared, frightened, worried, angry, deceived, anxious, loss, saddened. All these emotions were surging through the Captain with a raging force.

But anger welled up through them all, raping all other little feelings of their dignity and sending them back to his little emotion treasure chest. "_MAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _He roared, pushing through his men and heading straight for his mate's quarters.

Matt jumped in shock while rocking his hammock as Mello busted through the door, the entrance breaking off it's rusted hinges and clattering to the dusty floor, "_Where is he?!"_ The glow of the torches illuminated the Captain's face, tears were streaking down his cheeks in little rivulets.

"Where's who?" Matt asked, cocking his head.

"_Near!_" Mello cried, his voice was cracking with panic, he himself, was cracking.

"Oh. I don't know, didn't you put him to work, or something?" Despite Mello's terrifying rage, Matt remained indifferent, as if he had no idea what was going on, nor did he give a shit. The red-haired pirate lay in his woven hammock, swinging carelessly as if there was not a bother in the world.

"_Don't play coy!"_ Mello bellowed, "_You know where he is!"_ He lunged at the red-head, grabbing the striped tunic, realizing it was slightly damp, "You…" He tested the material in his hands. "You did this…"

"Cap'n. We're ready to take you to shore, we're close enough that-" The blonde rose, shoving Matt aside before the newcomer had time to speak anything more, pushing past the disheveled pirate.

Dashing onto the deck and running right for the hull, Mello took a full dive into the bottomless water. He began paddling for shore, with all his might, and he didn't even once tire.

Near couldn't hear anymore screams, it was as if everyone was dead, everything was silent. That is until the sound of boots slapping the hard cobblestone road sounded echoes reverberating from down the street.

"_Near?!" _ It was Mello, Near automatically sunk back farther into the haystack, holding in bated breath. "_Near! Please! Come here!" _A sob burst through the blonde's lips, "_Please! I need you! Please come out of hiding!"_

Near had a sudden urge to clamber out of the hay pile and into the man's arms, telling him he was sorry for running away and that he would be there for the blonde. But there was no way in hell that was happening.

"_I promise I won't hurt you anymore! Please!" _He pleaded, the wail of a voice sounded closer, too close. Much, much too close.

Near realized he was containing his breath for far too long, and he was starting to become dizzy from the lack of air, but Mello was too near! If he let loose his breath now, it might be too loud. But he had to…

_Exhale really slowly. _Near thought, slowly opening his mouth, but unfortunately his breath _wooshed_ out much too loudly, it was almost deafening to him. Of course only _his_ breath would be so vociferous that he would be caught.

"_N-Near?" _The sound of rustling hay could be heard, "_Are you in here??" _His voice was a deep whiny sob, it was almost too painful to hear.

Near couldn't see anything but he felt a hand brush his leg. The hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged.

"_NEAR! Oh my sweet! I found you!" _And thus, Near was yanked out of his hiding spot, and into the leather-clad arms of the dreadful man he had strived so hard to escape, _"Near! Near!" _He cooed, embracing the boy, kisses were repeatedly placed all over Near's pale face, holding him tightly. "_Please don't leave me, ever again!" _

Tears trickled down Near's cheeks, mingling with Mello's salty tears in the process. Unlike Mello, Near felt the weight of depression nipping at his heart, he was crying out of distress, pure aching sadness. Tears of despair and woe, mixed with tears of triumph and joy.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied. :} I HAVE FOOLED YOU ALL! Well, no.. not really. BUT, I fooled dumb blonde 'InvaderZimRulesxD' HAH! I love you Viv... It's about time you got a fanfiction you don't have anything. =/ Anyways, so I lied. I was hoping to get a rant. v.v; Well no, that's not it, but I'm trying to drag this story out. I CAN NEVER SEEM DO THAT! D; also, I wanted to prove that Near was not a WEAKLING AND SO TIMID AFTER ALL! So... technically, I didn't deceive you, Near did. We should all blame his cute little albino self. ^-^ Anyways, Near got caught now, FOR GOOD, I promise Mello won't let it happen again. =] **

**Mello: Damn right I won't. -eats chocolate dramatically-**

**Me: See everyone? Mello won't let it happen again. I wonder if Near-raep-time shall happen next chapter... -thinks deeply- If I get a review asking for it I will. Otherwise. NO NIA-RAEP!**

**Near: I don't approve. **

**Mello: TOO BAD YOU LITTLE TWIT!**

**Me: Reviews are widely appreciated. **

**Mello: You're a whore.**

**Me: Yes yes, duly noted dear friend.  
**


	11. Banned

**Thank you for all your reviews!! Except you Viv... you suck. 3 Anyways, new chapter up quicker than expected!! **

**On with the story!!**

* * *

Near was thrashing wildly as the blonde pulled him forward, "Come Neary Dear, we're going back to the ship." He skipped happily, dragging the silvered boy behind him, "I have something for you!" He cooed, the drunken pirate was obviously unaware of Near's attempts to escape.

"Let go!" Near cried, feet digging into the soft sand as they trekked across the white beach, "I do not want to go back!"

"Ugh." Mello sighed, spinning around, and yanking the boy against his body, "Upsie daisy!" He scooped him up, and thus, Near was tossed ruthlessly over the man's shoulder. But in his inebriated state, Mello lost his balance and toppled to the ground, cradling Near gently on the sand.

"Isn't this romantic, Near?" The blonde laughed drunkenly and rolled over, gazing at the stars.

The white-haired boy felt Mello's grip loosen immensely and stroked the blonde's head, "Yes, it's romantic, love."

Wide incredulous blue eyes turned to meet gray ones, "You mean it!? Oh damn! This is great! Let's go back to the ship, I have candles." He drew lopsided shapes on the other's white-clad arm.

"That sounds great, Mello." Near murmured, eyelids lowering seductively, "But I saw something in that burnt down shop I wanted to gift to you." His lip slid out in a soft pout.

"Well, go get it!" Mello smirked, "I'll be waiting for you."

Near leaned down and pecked the blonde captain on the cheek, "Very well." He stood up and loped off, leaving Mello grinning goofily into the cool white sand.

"I love that guy." Mello chuckled to himself and sucked in a harsh, noisy breath of air, "Laaallaa!!! … Wait." He sat up pin straight, lolling his head to the side, glowering over his shoulder for the little silvered boy. "Wait a God damn second… Near!!!" He jumped to his feet, "Dammit!" He roared, clenching his jeweled fists, he could slowly feel his happy stupor being replaced by an anger unmatched.

Near sprinted down the cobblestone road at a hasty speed, he turned a corner and felt a sharp tug that sent him spiraling to the ground, "Dammit Near." Mello grumbled, running a hand through golden locks whilst the other was tangled within Near's own hair, "I can't believe I let that happen again." He yanked the boy to his feet by the roots, regardless if it hurt him or not.

Mello muttered hot swears to himself as he set foot on shore again, grumbling about how idiotic it was of him to allow that to even happen again. Luckily, by then someone was standing by the lifeboat, ready to take Near and him back. As Mello neared the man he realized it was no other than the traitor Matt.

Two hands were now knotted up amongst white tendrils and the boy was heaved, head first, into the wooden lifeboat. Preparations were made so Near was fastened to the little boat thanks to the help of thick rope, Mello then turned to his 'companion'.

"You!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Me." Matt said nonchalantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mello hissed, "You let him go! You're a fucking idiot!"

"Mello, he needed to be set free. He doesn't belong with you." Matt gently tugged on Near's white curls, toying with the little ringlets, a bitter expression swam over his face. He was so close…

"_Oh???_ " Mello viciously yanked Matt's hands away from Near, "Don't touch him, he's mine! And since when are YOU King of all that is Knowledgeable? Since when do you know about love? You even said so yourself, that I love him. And you know what?? Yeah it's true, HAH, I admit it. It's true. I am in love with Near. But now you go back on your own words and say I don't love him?"

"I didn't say that. I just know you aren't what is best for him." Matt snapped, pointing an angry finger at his Captain.

"Pardon me?!" Mello cried batting the hand away, "I saved him! If it weren't for Near, he'd probably be dead!"

"If it weren't for you?!!" Matt repeated dubiously, rolling the inane words. "Mello, if it weren't for you, his mother would still be alive!"

That hit a nerve for poor Near, he let his head hang, a long sigh escaped his lips, tears creeping their way down ashen cheeks.

Mello turned, blue eyes watching his sad beauty, "You've done it now Matt. Don't think about setting foot on my ship. Ever. Again." He tore his eyes away from Near, and locked onto the shocked red-head, "You'll be staying here."

Green eyes grew wide, Matt was at a loss of words, he couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as his ex-best friend climbed into the small timbered boat and row hastily for his ship, along with his saddened little love-slave.

It wasn't until Mello was clambering onto his ship did he shout, "No! Wait Mello!" He jumped in the sea, running, but the heavy dead weight of the water tripped him, and he fell flat on his face. "No Mello!" He sputtered, "No wait!!" A black and red clad arm reached for the departing vessel.

"Shut up!" Mello shrieked from his spot on his ship.

Tears welled up in his eyes, watering his vision, as he watched the boat slowly drift away, the glow of the moon and the dimming fires behind him, were his only light now, "But I love you." He whispered, a desolate protest lost in the wind. Sinking down within the icy dark waters, the tough-as-nails pirate sobbed out his shattered heart, his aching hollow heart.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so now that Matt's outta the way. ^-^ We can get on with our lives. **

**Matt: D: **

**Mello: That was uncalled for, you bitch. **

**Me: Anyways, I'm sorry for all you Matt lovers, he just kinda needs to go away. Don't take offense, I love Matt, this chapter made me cry... he just needs to get out of this story.  
**

**Matt: D; **

**Me: Oh and Mello, you didn't stay true to your word, Near did get away this time. **

**Mello: Because you made him run away!! **

**Me: Yeah I don't know why I did that... but I used it to get Matt out of here... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 33  
**


	12. The Name's Death

**Sorry for the really slow update... D: I've fallen ill with writer's block and now I'm back on my feet, I've also been very busy, and all this came to me on a ride at Disney. Hahah yeah I suck I know... **

**Um, ~~~~WARNING~~~~ This chapter contains too many annoying flashbacks, suggestions of rape, obsessive and cheesy material. **

**This chapter doesn't really work on the plot more on the background of what's been happening in the past few weeks for everyone, so if you wanna skip it go ahead, even though it remains in the T-Rated mark. **

**Tank you and enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

Mello had been ignoring Near over the past few weeks. The blonde pirate kept himself busy in directing his men place to place, while Near was cooped up in Mello's sleeping quarters, locked away. The only time he got to see Mello was when the blonde would come in just to give him something, whether it was food or toys…

_~ "Here" Mello snapped, dropping toy after toy in front of the small silvered boy, "Keep yourself occupied with this. And stay put." With that, he spun around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut making sure to reopen the door and slam it again for good measure. _

_Near waited a few moments before climbing slowly to his feet, and testing the lock. Even though he knew it was no use, he jiggled the doorknob a few times just to be sure. He sighed, closing his eyes and trudged back to where his mountain of assorted toys laid. Near plopped down and began to occupy himself. ~_

Mello perched lazily at his desk, staring at his hands, turning over his ruby studded ring over and over, the bright red that was slowly fading to a dark color reminded him of Matt, remembering how the red-head would dance into his room, rusted hair whipping his face with excitement, shouting wildly that a ship was close by... Mello placed two fingers on his scar, gently rubbing the roughed blemish, sadly remembering that troubled day, the day he lost half his most trusted men.

_~"Aye Mels! Let's attack that nearby ship." He grinned, pointing out the large spacey window at an Englishmen's ship not too far away. Matt was always like that, ready for a fight, always confident in himself, his abilities, and his mates' abilities. _

_Mello smiled warmly, rising from his seat and walked out the door with his best mate at his side, snapping orders at his men. _

"_Alright!" He boomed, "Set the cannons! Take that ship down, quickly now!" He turned to Matt, "You and I will be aboard that ship. Taking what we can." He raised his voice, "No mercy!" _

_"No mercy!" His crew roared in agreement, waving their cutlasses high in the air, hooting and hollering as they neared the English ship. _

_The two best friends hooked arms, grinning devilishly at the upcoming ship, releasing each other and quickly leaping the small space between themselves and the enemy vessel. _

_"Matt!" Mello called, "Find the Captain. Kill him when you do." _

_"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Matt beamed lopsidedly, tipping his hat and speeding off, sword out and ready to strike anyone in his path. _

_Mello caught a sharp whiff of smoke, and turned to see his entire ship bursting into flames, "NO!" He gasped, running to the edge of the enemy vessel, but was jerked back and his hands were cuffed tightly behind his back. _

_"Sir! I have taken the pirate Captain captive!" A man with slicked back black hair with a blue velvet hat lined with silver perched on top cried excitedly, dragging the struggling pirate across the polished deck, and through a perfected glass door. _

_"Excellent, you have done well, James." A man in a larger blue hat knelt down next to Mello, soft brown curls framed a pale narrow face, fierce brown eyes glowered at the Captain, "I knew those damn grimy pirates couldn't resist getting their rotten noses into trouble." _

_Mello spat into the man's face, smirking wickedly as the man rubbed it off with a fresh white cloth._

_"That was uncalled for, you dirty bastard." He hissed through gritted teeth, "Toss Captain Mello back on his ship, let him die with all his men." _

_Mello found himself surrounded by vicious scorching flames, the heat was unbearable, back pressed tightly against the edge of his ship, on the quarter deck. He watched as the fire raced right towards a barrel of gun powder, eyes widening in horror taking in the explosion before he felt himself drowning, engulfed in a black dead end. _

_"Mels! Mello, please wake up." Matt shook his best friend, they were floating quietly in a small cramped skiff, surrounded by three other lifeboats filled with his remaining men. _

_"M-Matt?" Mello rasped, blinking rapidly, the sunlight seared through his brain, causing pain to well up inside, but what hurt the most was a throbbing sensation on the left side of his face, it burned and ached. He attempted touching it, but Matt pulled his arm away._

_"Aye Mels, you survived." He smiled through all his tears. _

_"Of course I did. I'm Mello." The blonde grinned cockily, but it twisted into a grimace of pain as the burning sensation tingled through his face. _

_"Mels." The red-head whispered sorrowfully, "You survived the accident. But…" He glanced away. _

_The Captain sat up, and leaned over the edge of the little dingy, peering into the clear water. Yes, he survived the accident, but gained something in return for his life. Sure, the edges of his hair were singed, ruining his perfect cut, but now, he had more things to worry about. On the left side of his face, was a ragged disgusting blemish. A hideous disfiguration, he looked like a monster, grotesque and eerie. _

_As a child, a teenager, as a man he always had perfect skin. Never a zit nor blackhead, his skin didn't even get burned by the scorching sun. But now… now he had a jagged pockmark, flawing his once beautiful face. _

_"But…" He continued Matt's sentence, "Now, I am disgusting." He sneered at his reflection before slamming his fist into the pristine water, rippling his mirrored appearance. _

_"No, I think you look cool." Matt grinned, "It screams, 'Arrrg! I am dangerous! Stay back! Yaarrrgg!'" He curled his fingers into a shape resembling that of a hook, squinting one eye shut. _

_"This isn't a laughing matter." Mello grumbled, turning away, glaring at the heavy gray forecast that was nearing from the East. _

_"Apologies in your regard." Matt murmured quietly, rowing after the other survivors. ~_

Mello sighed closing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, what had he done? He had just banished his own best friend, the one who was always there for him… But there was no turning back now. What's done is done, Matt was not coming back, Mello would stay sure of that.

"Come on, Matt" The raven whispered, backing the other man against the hull of his barnacle infested ship, running his fingers through soft silky red locks, "Just one kiss, I don't bite." He breathed.

"Get off, B." The man turned his head looking out at the sea behind him, keeping his lips as far from the black-haired pirate as possible.

"Don't you want me? Like I want you?" Red lust-filled eyes glittered as B cocked his head, "I'm your Captain, you _will _obey me."

"Aye, I didn't choose this, B, and you know it." He pushed the nearing face away.

"Just imagine I'm Mello." The raven grinned crookedly underneath a leather gloved hand, using the man's weakness against him, "If you can do that, I'd probably get some tail tonight." He muttered more to himself than Matt.

Matt bit his lip, recalling how he got into this evil mess…

_~ "Look what we have here men! Kyahhaha!" A raspy voice floated somewhere from above, it was evil, spine chilling, and cold. _

_"Unng…" Matt groaned, he was shaking violently, his body was numb from extended exposure to the icy water, and his lips transitioned to a sickly blue color, eyelids purpled and puffy, muscles weak from the pressure of the water, red hair darkened by the salty sea._

_Captain Beyond thought he was beautiful, painfully beautiful. He knelt down next to the rusty haired man, scooping the limp head up in his arms, "Alright my hearties, get this beauty back to the ship."_

_"Nng." He moaned, spitting the salty taste out of his mouth, trying to sit up, but the raven-haired captain held him still._

_"There, there. I'll get you in a nice warm bed, and I'll take care of you." He stroked the wet face, and placed his hands in his lap and watched as his new obsession was carried off from his spot on the warm sun-heated sand. "My new Lawli." He whispered gently, climbing to his feet and following.~_

"Matt, my love, you're spacing off again." Beyond gently tapped the man's face, dragging him back to reality.

"Oh… sorry." Matt grumbled staring at his feet.

"Come with me." Captain B grabbed the black and red clad arm, and dragged the reluctant man to his office. He worked silently, settling the younger man on his desk and hitching himself between the man's legs.

"W-What are you doing?" The red-head cried, pushing away, but was jerked back.

"Not waiting around for your consent." He scooped up Matt and slammed the pirate back down with ruthless force, "I would have been gentle but…" He trailed off and snatched up a small bottle of pitch black ink, pouring the liquid all over the other's head.

Matt gasped and sputtered as the cold ink ran down his face and now naked chest, thanks to Beyond's wandering hands, pushing the torn fabric up and out of the way.

"Nn, Laaawwlieeett." The raven sighed, grabbing the now black-haired man's neck in a death grip, digging his nails in the soft flesh.

Matt felt a jolt of pleasure from the sudden pain, and confused about what was happening to his body, squirmed wildly in an attempt to get away from this new delicious feeling.

Beyond grinned at his writhing victim and dove right in.

_~ "L!" Beyond shrieked, reaching for his lover as the black-haired man was slung harshly against the dirt-encrusted deck. _

_The legendary pirate scooped up a sharp cutlass that he had landed next to, swinging it at the beast with all his skill, all his might, and all his will. A long snakelike tongue flicked at him, and he sliced it off with a quick jerk of his arm, gaining a high wailed shriek from Death, the vicious sea creature. _

_"Stay back B!" The man roared as the younger stepped forward to help, the face of a helpless child plastered onto his face, "I don't want you getting hurt." He grunted as the beast collided it's large barnacled tail with his body, sending him to the splintery deck once more. _

_"I don't care!" Beyond cried, he ran to his fallen love and stared at the numbers above his head. He knew that the man would die today, but no, never like this. He wouldn't let his black-haired beauty be taken away from him by Death. "I won't let you die." He whispered, and turned to see Death slowly drawing, receding into the water, that was just like Death, coming, and going, lurking about the sea searching for victims, taking lives and leaving as if nothing ever happened. _

_That meant, Lawli was dead, or would be within a matter of minutes. Death doesn't lie, he knows._

_"No…" Beyond whispered, "Lawliet…" _

_"B-Beyond Birthday, I…" Captain L blinked dimming black eyes at his mate, "I've always loved you, even though I didn't show it. B-Beyond… I love you." And with those last words, his breath swooshed out of his chest in a soft sigh, sweeping the life out of him, as the sea would sweep an empty shell out into her deep adamant waters. _

_"L!" Beyond shrieked, shaking his Captain by the shoulders, "L! NO!" He stared around at the man's head, looking for numbers, a name, anything, but came back blank. L Lawliet, the world's most legendary pirate, his teacher, his best friend, his lover, was dead. ~_

Beyond grit his teeth and shoved the thought out of his head, glaring down at his new Lawliet beneath him, the man was panting, and crying, clinging to him as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Well, Lawliet, did you enjoy yourself?" He leered devilishly at his gore-splattered victim.

"It's Matt." The man hissed from below, "And you are a sick, disgusting bastard." But he then bit his bloody lip in worry as an angered look passed the top man's face.

"You little masochistic whore, you know you liked it, moaning and screaming Mello's name. If he did this to you, you'd beg for more." He snapped, red eyes wild with fury, almost enough fury and jealousy to tame Death the beast himself, Beyond leaned forward, whipping Matt across his face, leaving a stinging sensation.

"I hate you!" Matt screamed, kicking wildly, B lifted himself slightly, allowing the man to take his leave. He took it, bolting out of the room like a frightened little fish.

Captain B chuckled darkly, eyes glittering coldly like royal rubies in the setting sun. He was beginning to fall for this man.

"Near." There was a soft knock on the door, "Can I come in?"

Near glowered at his toys, arranged in a circle around him, "Why would you ask for permission to enter, Mello?" He snapped, not even bothering to glance up as the pirate flounced in.

"Well, this is basically your room now, so it's only polite." Mello grumbled, shutting the door, watching with hidden awe from the shadows at his beautiful little prisoner across the room.

Near knew it was very considerate, but remained silent. Mello was acting different today, usually he would barge in, claim a rough kiss, drop some toys or force feed him, and leave. But today, he seemed unsure of himself.

"Near." He walked around, kneeling in front of the smaller, "How have you been?" He reached forward to stroke the other's face but let his arm drop when the boy gave him a vicious glare.

"Just fine." He sighed, leaning on his haunches to grab a small black haired doll, he had already noticed Mello only gave him attractive boy dolls; it was unnerving but Near chose to ignore it.

"You like that doll?" Mello grinned, scooping up an even small white haired doll, "I like this one. I searched everywhere, it looks just like you. Don't you think?"

Near glowered at the rug, making shapes in the intricate designs.

"No answer." Mello smiled warmly, "Aye, I understand." He cocked his head, "I love you, Near." He sung softly.

The white haired boy grit his teeth, "Leave. Me. Alone." Though inside, he knew the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**Yayyah! Okay, so we got a look at this sea monster, Death. In case you're confused, that is his name, and he's basically the death of every pirate or anyone who lives for the sea. Mostly just pirates yayayayayah. Um, Near's falling in love, and Matt MIGHT have been raped, but since we didn't see it, we don't know for sure. Soo yes, I thought that would be best. **

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written and you all deserve it for my absence. Sooo in return! I deserve many reviews. **

**I loved all of your reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! EE! -Strokes reviewers- And if you don't review, BB will come into your room, scream 'RAEP TIEM' and pour black ink on your head. Yayah!  
**


	13. Monster

**-Sniffs crayons- Well, the new chapter is hyah. YAY! Sorry for the silly slow updates… Home school kills people. I've been under major pressure to … **

**Mello: Nobody cares. **

**Me: I'm sure if you'll give me the second to explain myself-**

**B: Chaa chaaa chamona jiggity! –Dances like Michael Jackson-**

**Near: -Jawdrop- **

… **Anyways, I'm sure you're all thinking, 'What the hell is this girl thinking, how does B even know about Mello? She really sucks at story-writing…' or something like, 'I'm so confused… about B and Matt's relationship…' well, this chapter should explain a lot. On with the story…**

**P.s Thank you for reviews, you all make meh so happy! =D **

**

* * *

**

"Oof!" Matt felt the wind rush out of him as he was slammed onto the rotting wooden floor.

"Will I _ever_ be good enough for you Matt? Huh?" B shrieked, ruby-red eyes burning with rage and disgust.

The now black-haired man felt a heavy boot pressing onto his head, as if trying to squash his skull into the ground.

"Answer me? WHY were you saying Mello, in your sleep, _again? Why not me? _Aren't I good enough?" B wailed, applying more pressure by shifting his weight just ever so slightly.

"Unnngg." Matt groaned, trying to grab hold of something, anything. Anything to assist him in escaping this insane nightmare, but Beyond had already confiscated his sword and gun.

The boot was removed from his head, along with the horrid crushing sensation. But a harsh pain was delivered to his side, right into his ribs, as B kicked him, he moaned into the floor, clenching tight fists. His inky black hair blinded him, shielding him from his attacker, shielding the pleased green eyes that would reveal the sick truth.

"You like that don't you? You nasty little whore." Beyond muttered as he knelt next to the younger, pulling out a pocket knife from his coat pocket, "Let's see how you like this." The raven flicked the jagged bladed knife out and ran the tip along the man's muscular forearm, shallowly piercing the skin.

But it was enough.

Matt sighed in ecstasy as the knife struck his nerves, the newfound disgusting pleasure riding up and down his spine.

B chuckled under his breath and brought his lips to Matt's ear, "Imagine that Mello is doing this." He growled, "Tell Mello you want more." B wanted to torture his new Lawli, watching him suffer and squirm was absolutely delicious. But of course, he did this all out of love. Surely bringing pain to his love was pure and utter devotion…

"M-Mello!" He cried breathily, trying to flip himself over but B held him down firmly, "I-I want more."

"You dirty little masochist." B accused darkly and rose, yanking the knife away harshly and stomped out of the room, laughing scornfully.

Matt curled into a tight ball in the middle of the damp musty floor, closing his watering eyes and trying to remember what made B so cold and bitter… he wasn't like this when they first met…

~_Matt woke up to a cool wet cloth gently patting along his face and neck, he opened his eyes to gaze into a pair of bright bloody red ones. He tried to pull back but was stopped by foul smelling, wrinkled pillows, he was wrapped up securely in a red blotchy stained comforter. _

_ "W-Wah!" The red-head started to struggle, cringing away from the raven-haired man who smiled a warm and friendly grin. _

_ "It's okay." He cooed softly, placing the damp cloth next to him on the bed. "What's your name, lad?"_

_ "W-where am I?" The younger seemingly not hearing the question, he broke free from the stained sheets and clumsily rolled off the bed, body making a heavy thunk against the dusty wooden floor. _

_ The new face peered over the edge of the bed, a soft chuckle emitting through pale cracked lips, red eyes sparkling happily, "You are not the most graceful lad ever, are you?" He cocked his head, watching the klutzy little beauty panting on the floor. _

_ Wide green eyes bade no answer._

_ "It's alright. You're safe here." He assured softly, holding out an arm for the man to take hold of. _

_ "I-I where am I?" He repeated, closing his hands into fists, keeping his arms by his side, "Wh-Who are you?" _

_ "Well, you are on my ship, I found you on the shores of Fartherstone. I am Captain Beyond." He nodded slowly, as if he were presenting himself as the most important person in the world. _

_ But Matt knew who this was…_

_ "__**You **__are Captain B? The Beyond? Captain Legendary's right-hand man?" He asked incredulously, he couldn't help himself, when a pirate legend sat before you, or rather above you, one couldn't just sit idly as if there wasn't renowned pirate beamed brightly at them. Well, of course, Mello was very high and mighty in fame himself, but that was normal for Matt…_

_ "Yes, I am B." Beyond chortled inwardly at the name his Lawliet had been given. Captain L was also widely known as Legend or Captain Legendary, it brought back so many old memories. So, so many... "And yourself?" _

_ "I-I'm Matt." He sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees, not bothering to pick himself up. _

_ "Well Matt, do you mind telling me what you were doing washed ashore on the destroyed land of Fartherstone?" _

_ Matt wanted to ask what Beyond himself was even doing in Fartherstone, but answered anyways, "I was abandoned by my Captain." _

_ A black eyebrow raised in shock, "Such a lovely piece like yourself? Either this 'Captain' is a deadbeat fool, or a blind old bat. Who is your captain?" _

_ Matt didn't want to answer. But obviously, something else did, because the words slipped out of his lips before he had time to mentally slap himself for it, "Captain Mello." His heart ached as he spoke. _

_ "Oh!" Bright red eyes shined with hidden laughter, "Infamous Mello. Is that why Fartherstone was torn to bits?" _

_ "Y-Yes." His heart throbbed painfully, a tight lump knotting in his throat. "He needed newer maps."_

_ " Of course Captain Mello would destroy an entire town… just to get hold of a few maps." The raven rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, grabbing Matt by the arms, pulling him onto the bed. "So tell me…" He settled the red-head in his lap, "Why were you deserted by your captain? I heard he was such a trustworthy, caring Captain." _

_ "I'd rather not talk about it." Matt grumbled, he crawled out of the man's lap, feeling VERY uncomfortable. _

_ "Oh come now, my sweet. You're my crew member now, and as your Captain, you can trust me with all your secrets, as well as your heart." He gently placed a hand on Matt's chest, red eyes sincere and loving._

_ And Matt told him. About how he loved Mello from the very beginning, about how Near just came into Mello's life and stole it all away. How Mello had fallen victim to the ever-so-sappy, 'love at first sight' trick. How he was so sure Mello just lusted after Near. Not love. How HE and only HE belonged with Mello. He told B everything, from first to last. And the man bobbed his head sympathetically all throughout it all. And by the time he was done explaining, he had soon found himself nodding off in the man's arms. _

So… how had his new Captain went from an attentive, sweet, caring man, to a bitter, sadistic, violent, creep?

Will there ever be an answer?

Near was sitting surrounded by his army of dolls twirling his silvery hair around a long white finger in an endless motion, thinking how in the hell he came to ever love such a wretched monster.

Whenever Mello came around, he was like a personal sun, emitting warmth, radiating pure beauty. When Mello touched him, whether on the lips, or just a small pat, it was like an electric shock. When he spoke his name, delicious chills curled around his back and he wished to listen to the melodious voice forever.

But what was the worse part of it all? It certainly wasn't just the way he felt physically whenever the blonde came around. It wasn't just the electric current that washed over his whole body like a heavy tide when Mello was near. No… there was something more. But what? Near could sit and ponder for many hours, but at that very moment, Mello waltzed in, humming a breezy soft tune. He carried a silver tray with a sweet smelling stew, Near's tongue drowning as his mouth watered, almost overflowing. His stomach rumbled, ah Mello, such perfect timing.

"Hello Near." Mello cooed, blue eyes shining kindly in all their beautiful glory.

"…" Near turned his head, tugging on a soft lock violently, and tried to control the sounds of his growling stomach.

"I brought you food." He said softly. What? No bitter, _'I got you some fucking grub, enjoy you little bastard.' _Or, '_Here is some food.' CLANG, 'Dig in.'? _Just a gentle, 'I brought you food.'? Not possible… But then again, Mello's behavior last night proved that he could be just as sweet as the delectable smelling stew on the platter.

_Dammit. _Near though bitterly, the older man was going to use the nice, lovey-technique on him again.

Mello set the tray in front of the younger boy, "If you don't mind," He dipped the spoon in the ceramic bowl, holding a steaming spoonful of the food, "I'll be feeding you today." He smiled gently, waiting for Near to look up.

"I do mind." Near grumbled, blowing out a puff of air, whisking his bangs out of his eyes.

"Alright, well, I'm not going to ask if you mind, but I'll sit here and keep you company while you eat." He leaned back crossing his legs, as well as his arms, watching Near.

Near didn't touch his food.

"Near, I know you can eat. Every time I come back to see if you've eaten your food, the tray is always empty. Please eat." He said, a sensible tone arising in his voice.

Meanwhile, Near sat huddled on the floor right in front of the blonde man, not even hearing what was coming from the other man's mouth. It just went in one ear and out the other. No, Near had more important things to stress about. Like controlling the sudden urge to crawl into the pirate's lap and seek refuge in his warm embrace, blocking out the world's troubles.

Near wasn't the only one who noticed his love for the fiery blonde captain. Mello himself was noticing a change in the little white haired boy, though he was very unsure of what the change was. The blue-eyed man sat across from Near, watching as the boy glared at his food, not eating. Maybe he should just… try…

The man reached forward and dragged Near through his ring of protecting toys and into his lap. And just as he had hoped with all his heart, Near buried his face amongst all the lace and leather, inhaling deeply, taking in the wonderful scents of Mello.

Mello was calm on the outside, but inside he was ecstatic. For once, he acted on impulse and it actually took him somewhere other than fire and demise. He was overjoyed. "Near." He grumbled, gently stroking curly white locks, "It's about time."

The smaller of the two just hugged and clung onto the other tightly as the usual electric current jolted down his spine, the warm sensation of his own personal sun sweeping over his nerves.

Near now knew why he loved Mello. Mello loved and cared for him, unconditionally. Even if Near went astray, the blonde would pull him back and keep him safe. Even if Near constantly rejected the man, the pirate wouldn't so much as blink a hurt eye, just continue loving him as if nothing was wrong, even if his heart was aching, he refused to show it. It was devotion.

Near knew that only a monster could love another monster. So… what in the hell did that mean?

* * *

**-Jawdrop- Yayy! Love! Finally! Aren't you glad I didn't say banana? ^-^ Well, Near is confused, Matt is a masochist (who knew?), B is a confusing mofo, and Mello is just being himself. Yay! Well, sorry if Matt seems OC, Which is kinda impossible, because DUH, he was hardly in the manga or anime. But I mean, you know, you can see a sweet little girl walking down the street and she could secretly be a rapist. Just like you would never know anyone's sexual preferences just by looking at them… or seeing them act. Okay I'm just being stupid again. What my main point I was trying to get across is, sorry if you don't like Matt being a sick weirdo… this story doesn't revolve around him anyways, but if you got a problem with it… you can leave it in a review! Eh? Eh? Yeshhh… Review… Anyways, I'm sorry if all this seems too fast for you… D: I'm not really sure if it's too fast… I mean, I don't think it's too fast….. But that's just because I'm the writer and I probably see things different from you… So, because none of my friends will bother to read this story and tell me what they don't like.. Review! Please! ^-^;;**


	14. Trust

**WARNING. THIS MATERIAL CONTAINS SAPPY LOVE STUFF, AND HINTS OF RAEP. **

**I suck. =/ This chapter was an otter-failure. But, because I want to make this story go on as long as possible, (I'm trying to reach at least 30 chapters hah. Yeah right.) But I also need to introduce hints of things to come. So look for them and try to 'see the future'.**

* * *

It was like a chain. Near was happy. So that made Mello happy. And when Mello was happy then his crew was overjoyed! Why was his crew so happy, do you ask?

Well, Mello was bitter and obsessive, no more! And you knew what that meant? No more mutiny thoughts against the beautiful blonde man... no more worry... no more concerns. They could just continue their pirate ways, with their not-so-crazy Captain.

Mello and Near were sitting up in the lookout perch, snuggling and watching the setting sun, the bright yellow now turning to a hazy orange.

"Near, this is so romantic." Mello grinned, having a strange sense of Deja Vu.

Near nuzzled his cheek in the crook of Mello's shoulder, "I agree." He sighed.

Mello pulled away, frowning slightly, Near stared at him, eyes wide and confused.

"Mello, what's wrong?" He scooted closer to the older man, who gently pressed him back, the white haired boy struggled against the sad-looking blonde.

"Are... you lying? Are you going to run from me again?"

Gray eyes widened and a gasp slipped through his lips, Near stopped struggling. Mello looked up at him, but Near's face was already smoothed over, "Of course not, Mello. Don't be absurd."

Mello stood up, gritting his teeth, crawling out of the crow's nest and began to climb down, leaving Near alone.

Mello didn't trust him not to hurt him again... Near knew that, and it was his fault.

Was Mello bi-polar or something? One minute he was all cuddly, the next he was upset.

Near had never dealt with someone like this. Everyone in his family was always emotionally stable. Always able to compose themselves even in the worst of times. Except his mother, sometimes where his safety was concerned, she would have no composure. But his sister, father, himself, his uncle, everyone, always had impeccable control.

Mello had no control. Maybe that's what made him such a monster. Or maybe, that was just the half of it...

He pulled himself up, staring out at the sea. Near could slowly feel himself realizing why all these men came out to sea.

It was so beautiful, the color of the water as the sun glittered down upon it, resembled Mello's eyes, the bright sunshine represented Mello's golden tresses. The way the pain the sea seemed to bring , not with words, but with her deadly actions, was like Mello, whom was a pirate, a criminal, always has, and always will be.

Near hated it. Life deserved a sense of justice somewhere. And being a criminal, certainly wasn't justice.

But he couldn't help it. Being drawn to Mello was just a natural thing for him. Like a moth to a brightly lit candle. The light called to the poor little moth. And it shone in the darkest of times, keeping the moth warm and happy. The light loved the moth, as the moth loved the light. But fire was dangerous. So why in all of God's blue earth, does the moth just dive into the candle, as if trying to bathe in fire? It's some sort of fatal attraction. It was deadly, and out to kill.

Mello was deadly, treacherous. And Near needed to keep that in mind. Or something really wrong could happen.

* * *

Mello walked into his crew's quarters, grabbing a bottle of rum from one of their hands and gulped the rest down quickly.

"Aye, Captain, are you alright?" The man whom Mello had snatched the rum from stared at him, eyes wide and concerned.

"Of course, Jose. Never better." He smirked, "I came down here to ask how the search for my treasure is doing."

The men exchanged glances, "We've been going around in circles..." One of them spoke up, face grim, "And we yet to spot the rock formation you continue to talk about."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to keep looking." Mello snapped, blue eyes swiftly turning into angry daggers, "And if any of you mention this special artifact we're after to ANY outsiders, then we'll have a problem. Also, you cannot speak to Near about this. He's already got bad ideas about me already."

Mello's face softened as he thought about the wonderful silver child. He felt bad for just leaving like that, but he didn't want Near to see him upset. Near now probably thinks that Mello doesn't trust him.

That is entirely untrue. Impossible even. Mello handed Near his heart on a silver platter. And no matter how many times the boy heaved it back at him, he continued to send it back, regardless if he knew it would just be aimed below the belt. Painful, but still, love was absolute. Rejection doesn't matter whereas love is concerned. Trust plays a huge role in the loving process. It's just how life is. Trust is key. And that's saying something, coming from Captain Mello.

* * *

B smiled proudly from across the long table, "Lawliet, my love, you haven't touched your jam. I made it myself."

Matt stared down at his plate, before attempting to lean forward to smell the mushy stuff piled high on it, but was stopped by the chain collar that locked him to the chair.

The two men were sitting at a long table that filled the whole room, two plush chairs at the very end. Matt at one end, Beyond at the other. Food covered the whole table from left to right.

He scooped his finger up in the mushy mess, and popped it in his mouth.

"It feels... slimy." He muttered, swallowing the sticky substance.

"Oh yes, that's because I had to chew up the strawberries for you. I don't have a professional jam maker." B chuckled lowly, "You're so silly."

Matt gagged, and pushed his plate away, meeting eyes with a not-so-thrilled-looking Beyond.

"Eat your food, Lawliet." B growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not hungry." Matt said, green eyes glancing down, not wanting to face Beyond.

"Eat it." He ordered, standing up, intimidation seemed to roll off his form, filling the room, poisoning the air with anger.

"I-"

B climbed up on the table, he looked like a freakish spider as he crouched down, sweeping his arms, and shoving everything off the table. He crawled towards Matt, teeth bared violently.

Matt tried to stand up and flee, but was choked ruthlessly by his collar.

"Don't run from me, my lovely lad." Beyond murmured before lunging at the man, unlocking the chain and heaving the younger upon the table, clambering on top.

"N-No please!" Matt squirmed, trying to shove the older man away from him.

"Shh." A finger was placed on Matt's cracked lips before dancing down his chest, "Don't struggle, it'll only make it worse."

A kiss was pressed gently on a sweaty forehead before pants were undone.

"Stop!" Matt cried, tears streaking down his face, "Please stop!" He begged, "I-I'll eat the food, I promise. I'll eat it and love it. I'll be a good boy. Please, anything but this!"

B stared at him, contemplating his answer. The boy sure did look utterly delicious, squirming and tear-soaked. But... maybe he should respect the green-eyed man's wishes, he did love him after all. Aren't lovers supposed to respect one another?

"Aye..." B muttered, letting his hand slide off the other's body.

Matt heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Th-Thank you. So much. I-I-"

B grit his teeth as he watched the bottom boy laugh with relief. Was he that bad? Was his sex that horrible? He felt rejected. How dare his new Lawliet make him feel this way!

He grabbed the black and red fabric below him and tore with all his might, ripping open the shirt and sliding Matt's pants all the way down.

"W-Wait, what are you-?" Matt shrieked at the sudden intrusion from below.

B smiled, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I promise to love you forever, my love. You will always be mine. I will protect you." Beyond Birthday didn't feel rejected, nor hurt any longer. Seeing his new Lawliet sooo happy like this, his tears of joy were so beautiful. His shrieks of delight was a melodious tune to his ears. Beyond was happy, because his love was happy.

Matt screamed louder, as if it would make the delicious pain stop, make the delicious pain go away. Make Beyond go away. Maybe he would die. Right here, right now. He wouldn't have to live with this bloody shame any longer. He was dirty, tainted, disgusting. A waste of a lower life-form. How pitiful.

"Trust me, Lawliet!" B laughed cheerfully over the happy cries of his lover, "I can make you feel good like this everyday! Just trust me, this is just the beginning of what I can do!" He grabbed his small pocket knife, red eyes glinting fiercely, "Trust me." He whispered, before plunging down with all his strength.

* * *

**I have been reading to much love stories/shojo manga. And this is what I got. A bunch of sad little men. D: Don't kill me just yet. And I will promise you adventure and horribleness next chapter!**

**Plus, I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE RATING. From T to M. This is because that Beyond and Matt are getting a bit further than I actually wanted to. Plus, Mello and Near need some time too. Hhaha.**

**But, if you have ANY problem with this new change, please talk to me. Maybe we can work something out. With that, I bid you farewell, until next time. RACHAEL, OUT.  
**


End file.
